Derek-10 Episode Two
Plot screen begins to blink black in intervals, until finally showing Derek, dropped on the ground, knocked out, Derek begins to move Derek: Urggg.... arrgg... Derek slowly stood up as he looks around to see where he was Derek: Were... were the heck I am? What happened? looked at his left wrist to see the watch was still there Derek: Great, it is still there, I guess that wasn't a dream... sighed as he looked at a blue door Derek: This look like an exit... let's try to open it with force! tries to tackle the door, with no avail Derek: Great... I guess I am locked up here... let's see if I can find something else. Derek sees a green door Derek: Well can't hurt to try again... was going to tackle the door again but then, all of sudden the door opened up by itself, behind it was a blond man, wearing a cyan blue sports team t-shirt, he had blue eyes and wore a blue shirt, he had white and black sports shoes Derek: WHooooa? back up and tripped, falling on the ground because of the surprise, the man then went near Derek ???: Hey, are you ok? Are you hurt? Derek: Yeah I am, ok... I was just surprised. stood up Derek: Do you have any clue where we are? ???: Nope, no clue... and you? took a look at his watch seeing the time, 20:00 Derek: I got no clue also, 20:00, how much time was I sleep? ???: You two were knocked out all of sudden? Derek: Yeah, I believe so, what's your name anyway? ???: My name is Lucas and yours? Derek: My name is Derek... I waked up here... just like you. Lucas: Maybe the same person grabbed us both? But why? Also, cool watch, I have one too, look! looks at Lucas's watch, it is an exact match to his, not counting the colors, Luca's watch was mostly blue and cyan, while Derek's was white and red, Derek was not surprised by this, it was a common model, made by Loretta Corporation, pretty much everyone in the city was wearing one nowadays Derek: Yeah but... now, how do we get out of here? Lucas: Not sure, I believe we have to just wait here until the door opens... Derek: Yeah, I guess, who are you anyway, are you from some sorts of a sports team? Lucas: Yeah! I am playing for the mahogany high school team, I will probably become an athlete in the future! I am the fastest of this... city! Derek: I guess if you say so... I am Derek Elwood, I am just a student, I mainly study biology, I guess I will be a doctor in the future? Lucas: Anyway Derek we have to get out of here... any clue how? Derek: This door here is possibly the exit... if we can open it... Lucas: Have you tried to force it open? Derek: Yeah, I can't... what we do now? Lucas: Well... I guess we wait... some time, the door becomes green, and slides open, however, there's someone who looks very menacing behind it, it had slick brown hair, military clothes, and boots, he looked like he worked at the army. Derek: Who are you? Why are we here? Explain yourself! ???: My name is Adam, you two are here for your own safety, it will be all explained due time, follow me. Derek: Why would I follow you? I barely know you! Lucas: Me... me too! Who the heck you are? Adam: I am the one who brings you two here, I am the one who was in the strange suit earlier, I can't explain it all now, just follow me. Derek: So, you are the one who locked us here? Adam: Yes, indeed Derek. was again shocked by his name being said, even though he didn't know the man before, Lucas was standing just behind Derek Lucas: How the heck you know his name? do you know my name too? Adam: As a matter of fact I do, Lucas. flinched just like Derek when he heard his name being said Lucas: Who the heck are you? How do you know me? Derek: I say the same thing! How you know me! Adam: It will be all explained, just follow me. simply walked and leave the room, keeping the door open Derek: I guess we have no choice but to follow him. Lucas: Let's just make sure to keep our eyes open! and Lucas went out of the room, they found themselves in a strange control room-like room, Adam was near a door Adam: This is the exit, follow me. went through the door, Derek and Lucas soon followed, they walked through a staircase, they looked around and the place looked like some sorts of hangar Derek: So... is this some sorts of military base? Adam: You can say as so. three of them head through a small door, behind it there was a platform with a small computer panel terminal, on one of the corners of it Adam: This is an elevator, please stay inside the platform at all times. and Lucas went into the platform as Adam pressed the computer panel, fences raised from around the platform, and it went down Derek: A secret underground base? Why am I not surprised? Lucas: I knew the rumors about a secret agency were true... Derek: Rumors? Lucas: I saw somewhere on the internet that a secret government agency keeps aliens, mystical creatures, and other stuff at bay, apparently the codename of said agency is "Plumbers" they were all rumors, but they simply got deleted after some time... Derek: That sounds suspicious but I guess we are going to be answered right about now. elevator stopped, as they were in front of a big vault-like door, on one of its sides there was another small computer terminal, Adam stepped and looked to the terminal Adam: Be ready for the shock of your life, just don't drop on the floor, please. pressed the terminal, the vault door slowly opened, Derek and Lucas prepared themselves for whatever was behind the door Derek: WHAT IN THE WORLD? didn't look so shocked as Derek, but he still screamed Lucas: WHAT ARE THEY? camera zoomed in the place, lots of strange creatures walking around like it's not a big deal, lots of them wearing strange suits Derek: Monsters! of the creatures looked at Derek and Lucas ???: Are these two newcomers? Didn't you tell them about this? ???: Great, Adam is picking up random people from the streets... AGAIN. ???: You should thank the memory erasing tech. ???: Not every "Super Human" is an alien descendant you know? Derek: What the heck you are all talking about? Adam: Follow me and don't say anything, Lucas you also should come with me. Lucas: Okay... I guess. and Lucas followed Adam to a gymnasium-like building Adam: Alright, here's the place. Derek: What you want from us? What is this place? Adam: Welcome to Luna-10, a secret base of operations of our organization, the plumbers, localized on the moon. Derek: The moon? what about the gravity? Also WHAT WERE THOSE MONSTERS? Adam: They aren't monsters they are aliens, also it will be complicated to speak about the gravity. Derek: That's... preposterous! Aliens don't exist! The Fermi paradox... Adam: Paradox? What paradox? They are kept a secret from all the planet, also aliens are forbidden to be on planet earth with no specific authorization, under interstellar law. Derek: So... this is a conspiracy... and earth is kept like a zoo... like the dark side of the moon... is it a UFO landing depot? Adam: You are smart for a 17 years old, well Luna-13 is localized on the dark side of the moon... nevertheless I believe your friend here has a secret to tell you, don't you? Lucas: What the heck you talking about? Adam: You didn't even flinch when you saw the other Aliens here... you must already see them, you aren't human, at least not 100% human. Lucas: ... Son of a... before Derek's eyes the man standing next to him was no more, only a strange blue cat-like creature was there, Derek not knowing how to react, simply shoved his right hand in the direction of the strange creature, it quickly grabbed Derek's hand. Lucas: You tried to hit me, Derek? We have an enemy in common. Derek: I don't talk with monsters, Aliens, whatever! this must all be a dream... a nightmare... jeez... Lucas: Very well I don't need you to interrupt me. strange creature, formerly known as "Lucas" threw Derek in the direction of one of the beds of the gymnasium, not wanting to hurt him Derek: AAAAAAaaaaaa! Why did you do this? Lucas: I have more important things to do, like breaking the face of this man. Adam: Are you sure about that? You are in a plumber base, you have nowhere to run, half-breed. Lucas: Why you call me that? You saw me like this... that's why you kidnap me, didn't you? Adam: You can say as so, good for you saving those people, sad, I had to erase their memories. Lucas: What? Erase their memories? Why the heck you would do that? Adam: To preserve the secret to humanity, they saw you change, that's too much, rumors like, "blue cat thing" saves the day, those are okay, but, they saw you for what you really are, I was just saving you the trouble of becoming a target. Lucas: A target? For who? Adam: You know, the usual answer a secret organization would say. finally stands up after seeing the scene Derek: Lucas! Adam! You two stop! Adam: Don't go into this Derek, you are human, just like me. Derek: ... I don't know what to do... I am.. scared... Adam: Just don't move. Lucas: What you are going to do with me and Derek? Adam: I want you two to join the plumbers. Lucas: Well if I can still do my heroic stuff in peace, sure. Derek: Why would I join? I don't care about heroism, well there was a time I volunteered to work as a paramedic... but it was just once. Adam: Okay, you two need to promise me not to tell anyone about life on other planets, also don't change in front of anyone, Lucas. Lucas: I guess it is for good reasons. Derek: I just want to get out of here! suddenly was normal again Adam: Now you two, please hear what I have to say. slowly but eventually stood beside Lucas, the camera then suddenly zooms on Derek's Watch, who had a strange message Watch: ALIEN DNA UNLOCKED. watch then went back to normal Adam: You will soon join us, the plumbers as agents, so you two will need codenames and suits for your jobs. Lucas: So, I will be a real superhero? Awesome! Derek: Let's just go with this... I guess. Adam: Take these, they are plumber badges. handled Derek and Lucas two white squared devices Derek: How does this work? Adam: They have many functions, I will say them all latter, for now, please put them on your chest and press them. and Lucas did so and... strange suits appear on then, they were mostly black and grey, they covered all body, they had a headgear, gloves, boots, kinda looking like a spacesuit, the visor was black and didn't show their faces Derek: These kinda look cool... looked at his left hand, to his surprise the watch was out of the suit Derek: Weird... why the watch is out of the suit... maybe they are faulty... hey Lucas didn't you have one too? can you show me? Lucas: Oh yeah. showed his left hand and nothing was there, probably "covered" by the suit Derek: Weird, hey Adam, the one you gave me isn't working properly. Adam: Yeah, take it out, just press it again. pressed and the suit returned to being a white box thing Lucas: Anyway, what else we will do? Adam: I will reserve that for the actual training, for now, Derek. Derek: Yes? What you want. Adam: You are here for a reason too, I can't reveal that but I guess I can help you. Derek: Why I am here? Tell me! Adam: First tell me, of these three, what you would like the most, Power, Speed or Magic? Derek: Speed, I guess? Adam: Take this. handled Derek a strange vial like thing Derek: What is this? Adam: It's a DNA sample of a Kineceleran. Derek: A Kine... What? Adam: Its one of the various alien species we have here on the milky way galaxy. Derek: Okay... but... what the heck you want me to do with a DNA sample? Adam: Well put it near your watch. Derek: Okay??? holds the vial near his left arm and then... Watch: ALIEN DNA SAMPLE DETECTED. Derek: What in the word is this? Watch: SCANNING... strange laser beam? come out of the watch for some second before dissapering Watch: SCANNING COMPLETE, ALIEN DNA UNLOCKED. Derek: What the heck this thing just did? Adam: No matter, do you see an app there? Derek: Well.. there's a strange app here... strange icon... Adam: Click on it. did so and a screen with three options popped up Derek: Random... List... Favorites? What the heck is this app about? Adam: Favorites? Random? I guess click into "list" please. did so and only two icons along with names appeared in the screen Derek: There are two here... "Citrakayah" and ... "Kineceleran" but I don't have a clue what these mean. Adam: Only two? Very strange... anyway click into Kineceleran, please. pressed and a strange page with information and a picture appered Derek: Kineceleran... Fast... Reptile... Blue... Alien... I don't have a single clue what that means. Adam: Well... I guess that explains something. Derek: What it is this app? Adam: Its an app used by the plumbers to catalog alien species, it usually has all of the currently known species, but it seems yours only has two and it also has some renamed features. Derek: Weird why would my watch have an app like this? Adam: Where did you find it? Derek: At my house... basement, I believe. Adam: Someone related to you must work with us... Derek: ... Who? Adam: It's confidential information... it seems IT is now very different than the previous model. Derek: IT? What is this? Adam: Confidential information. Derek: Just say it! Or I will find it by myself! Like... I dunno ... I will press this! Presses the middle button of the watch, soon the screen slides open and a cylindrical object goes out, it had a strange green hourglass shape on it Derek: The heck is this? Adam: Oh my!... So, this was the secret all along, DO NOT PRESS IT! Derek: In my language that's the same as saying do it, i don't care! Adam: No don't... ack that's why I don't work with youngsters. slammed at the cyclider scene cuts in a flash of green, zooming on Derek's hand and watch, the watch flashes green and disappears, leaving behind a set of blue scales, Derek's hand then grows black scales and changes into a three-clawed hand looking like a hook, next the camera zooms into Derek's legs and feet, as his feet become black and round like wheels, his legs becoming small but strong and swift, filled with black scales, next the cameras pans over a tail patterned with black and blue scales, and then the camera zooms into Derek's eyes who become reptilian like and change to a pure green tune, the camera then zooms out, revealing Derek's new reptilian appearance, it had a helmet on, who had a visor, the camera pans over Derek's chest as a strange white hourglass symbol appeared, his chest also was filled with red scales, the camera fully pans out as Derek makes a pose with his new reptilian-like body, the scene then cuts again in a flash of green, the reptile creature was were Derek was just standing at Lucas: Oh my... is he an half-alien too? Adam: No... that's the Omnitrix, a level 20 weapon, it belongs to us, plumbers. Lucas: What? Such a thing even exists? What does it do? Adam: It basically has the capability of changing the wearer's DNA into a different one, it has the limit that the species must be sapient, so it mainly has alien DNA on its database, as you can see Derek just become a Kineceleran. Lucas: Will Derek ever go back into normal? Adam: Yes after a while it will time-out, but we need to wait for that, but I guess we have a more important thing on our hands. Lucas: And that is? Adam: Remeber what Derek said earlier? He doesn't believe in aliens. Lucas: Yeah, and what type of problem would that create? Adam: The Omnitrix gives the user basic instincts and knowledge, one of these is, of course, a self-awareness that the user is, in fact, an alien. Lucas: I don't know how that can end up in a problem. Adam: Think about it, one side of your brain tells you aliens doesn't exist, while the other will affirm it, what will happen? Lucas: I don't know, probably something really bad. Derek finally opened his deep green eyes Derek?: Hey, who are you two? Adam: Derek? Is that you? Answer me! Derek?: Who's this Derek you speak off? My name's Blue! I am one of the fastest around here. Adam: Great, a self-defense mechanism. Lucas: Is Derek ok? Why he's calling himself Blue? Adam: I already told you, he can't understand what is going into his mind so... that happened. Blue: You two don't look like competitors, were are the others? Adam: Excuse me, Mr. Blue I am Adam Ester, I am a plumber, you are on Luna-10, one of our bases. Blue: Plumbers? Why do you want me? Do you want me to join your force? Adam: It would be great if you can work for us. Blue: I will think about it later, for now, i will search for my opponents, see you later. Adam: Wait don't go! was so fast Adam didn't even see him exiting the room Adam: Great, we have now someone in a very strange state walking around. Lucas: What we do now? I can't go after him, he's too fast! Adam: He will be back soon, look here it is. simply entered the room again, just in front of Adam again, he opened his visor up Blue: Excuse me, do you know if any competitors are near? Adam: No i don't... but... chest symbol beginning to flash red along with some beping Lucas: What is this? Adam: It's a time out... 3... 2... 1...! a flash of red, Derek was human again, though he was knocked out on the floor. Lucas: Is he okay? Seems like what you said is true! He's human again. Adam: Yes, that's the power of the Omnitrix. Lucas: I can't believe such a powerful weapon can exist. Adam: Anyway i believe or sleeping beauty is waking up. opened his eyes, and then stood up Derek: What happened? Is like I had a very weird dream, I was... fast.. .and blue.. and... reptile like? Adam: That wasn't a Dream, Derek. Derek: What you are talking about? Adam: You become a Kineceleran, a reptilian-like alien that are known for their speed. Derek: Aliens don't exist. Adam: Stop thinking like that! It was because of that your mind changed! Derek: MY... mind... changed? Adam: You created a self-defense mechanism. Derek: I am not buying any of this. Adam: Wanna see the footage? Derek: Footage? Adam: There are cameras all over the place here, if you don't believe it we can see it. Derek: Show me. Adam: Follow me to the security office. and Lucas followed Adam to a room with a giant screen, having footage of the entire facility, including a little of the outside Derek: Wait... that screen... white ground, the earth on the sky, a black sky... we are on the moon? Adam: Gold star, we are on the moon, as I said before, anyway time to get the footage... it must be around... here. screen shows Derek, Adam, and Lucas on the ginasium Adam: Now, watch. hit play and Derek is seen, slamming his hand on the watch, a bright green flash happening around him, and a few seconds later, a blue reptilian-like creature was standing just were Derek was Adam: Do you need any more proof or what? Derek: WHAT IS THAT THING? Adam: You, that's you, look, one second, you are standing here, and in the next, a Kineceleran, an alien. Derek: But... that's... Adam: Impossible? Because aliens don't exist? Derek:... Fine, you win, aliens exist, whatever. Adam: Now, you should know about your watch. Derek: My watch? Adam: It is what made you able to become that alien. Derek: TAKE THIS THING OFF ME RIGHT NOW! Adam: I don't know, I heard they are pretty hard to be taken off trough, they bound to the wearer's DNA so they stay close to you. Derek: ARRRGGGGGGG! tried to take his watch off but he didn't manage to do it Adam: So I ask you to join us, the plumbers in our mission. Derek: Why would I help you? I have this freaking thing stuck on my arm, a thing that SOMEHOW can make me become literally aliens, and you ask me to help? Adam: You would be an important asset to our mission, and you may even like it eventually. Derek: Okay, you win, I will try to do it once again, but if i don't like it, you are taking this thing off, or just driving me home or something. Adam: Okay touch the app again. Derek: It says CHARGING 80%, what does it mean? Adam: It is still charging up in the meantime i will say to you to focus, and open your mind to new possibilities. Derek: Why you are saying this? Adam: So you don't lose your mind, AGAIN. Derek: OKay, I guess, looks its charged up, I know what to do already. flicks with the watch and the cylinder pops up again Derek: Alright... focus... and... aliens exist... presses on the cylinder and in a green flash of light he was a Kineceleran once again Adam: Derek, please say you are still there. slowly opened his eyes up Derek: Adam? You look smaller and... WHAT THE... looks at his new claw-hands Derek: Okay.. calm down... its okay Adam: seems like you got the handle of things, Derek. Derek: Can you call me Blue? Adam: Why? Derek: This name just popped into my mind, I like it, it matches this.. form I guess. Adam: Very well Mr. Blue. Blue: Am I even going to become human again? Adam: As a matter of fact, yes, in due time you will time out, and you will be back to your regular self. Blue: Sounds neat... well I guess I kinda like it or something... fine, I will join the plumbers. Adam: Thanks for joining, Mr. Blue. Blue: Well its all because I want to learn the truth... Chest symbol started beeping and blinking in red Blue: What is this thing? Adam: The timeout i mentioned earlier, 3... 2... 1... a bright flash of red Blue become Derek Derek: So... what we do now? Adam: First, allow me to give you the samples of the two other choices. Derek: Power and Magic, correct? Adam: Yes, just like last time. was holding two vials, Derek passed his watch near of both vials, it shot a yellow beam at both of them, before dissipating and a message of DNA UNLOCKED appearing on the screen Derek: I will test these two later. Adam: Yes, for now, you shall begin training, I hope to see you two tomorrow, in Lunar therms I guess, take these keys, one of my associates will guide you two to some rooms. Derek: I guess our journey begins here doesn't it? Lucas: Yes, i can't wait, I will be the powerful hero of justice, and you can be de my sidekick. Derek: I can kinda agree with that. Derek and Lucas laughed as the camera zooms out showing the moon and the earth in the distance EPISODE TWO: LUNAR BASE - END Noteworthy Events Major Events *Blue (Kineceleran) makes his debut *Derek learns how to use the omnithreex *Derek meet Lucas for the first time *Luna-10 makes his debut. Minor Events *Adam makes his debut Characters *Derek Elwood *Adam Ester *Lucas Stuart Villains *None Aliens Used *Blue (Kineceleran) x2 Allusions The episode takes inspiration from the episode were Ben finally becomes a official plumber. Trivia *The reason the names of the aliens pop up in Derek's head is because he doesn't scream the name of the alien wherever he transforms. Category:Episodes